Sugar Rush sisters-sisterly love
by lifeXlive0245
Summary: Meet two 4 year olds in sugar rush, and find out how they met and learned they are sisters! Vanilla"Squirt" & Evie"Shy" Both have a deep,dark secret, that earns them a tough life. ((I don't own Squirt. Only using her in my fanfic))


Narrator-so it all started out a long time ago. There were 2 little girls named Squirt and Shy, both the age of four. Some how they were sisters, but stories never told. Until one day they came to meeting and finding out...  
Shy was back in the dark forest and was climbing around in the trees. She wanted to have fun, but still not be seen.  
Meanwhile Squirt was running away, not paying attention to where she's going. Her face is swarming with tears, for she had just been bullied once more.  
Young shy heard a rustling in the forest and thought it might have been one of the dark ones, so she stopped right where she was and hid in the trees.  
Boy had Shy been wrong, for it was Squirt still running. She had cried her way into the dark forest. Squirt's eyes were half blood red and half hazel, but very slowly they were turning back to hazel.  
When Shy heard the crying, her heart softened once more. Memories of her family in tears, but still smiling and laughing at none other than herself doing everything she could to stop the tears.  
As Shy scooted down the trees, Squirt heard and got quite scared indeed. She scooted back, and bumped against something that was...INVISIBLE  
Squirt let out a small squeal, and then felt it more, to find out that it was actually a cabin. Possibly...the evil one's cabin.  
At the squeal Squirt had let out, Shy knew she was scaring the stranger and instead of creeping down, she jumped straight down.  
However, at Shy's attempt, she fell right when her feet hit the ground. Her body would not move. All Shy did, was lye there... As if she were dead.  
Little Squirt examined this stranger and realised that she was the same age, and was dressed oddly dark to be 4...  
Shy made a small, squirming attempt to get up, but couldn't. She fell back down. At this, Squirt's heart also softened as she ran towards the total stranger to her, who could strangle her at any minute.  
Struggling to pick the girl up, Squirt put her body under Shy and she walked for a while...a bit of a long while.  
Squirt stopped at a small, flat, rock and dropped Shy onto it. She was so tired, that she fell asleep on the rock.  
It was probably an hour later & Shy was just waking up, her head in much pain. Looking to her side, she saw that little girl who had been crying. But she was now fast asleep.  
Did she carry me all the way over here? Shy wondered. Squirt let out a very small squeal, and it made Shy jump. Then Shy saw a very small glisten from about 20 feet away.  
With Shy and her curiosity, she ran quietly, but still with speed.  
When she got over to the sparkling object. It looked like, a picture, but it was flipped over, so she couldn't see what the picture was. The curious Shy slowly picked up the picture, and looked at it.  
After looking at the photograph...she FAINTED...  
Narrator- a couple minutes passed...  
Squirt woke up, as quick as a flash light turns on. She didn't see Shy and started looking around immediately. Her round hazel eyes spotted Shy, on the ground, holding a photograph in her hand.  
Curiosity also invades Squirt, so she dashed over to Shy and picked up the photograph. It-It was a picture of her and Shy!  
Squirt let out the smallest squeal of happiness, so that she wouldn't wake up Shy, and created a frame for the photograph.  
After the frame was finished and the photograph was stuffed safely into Squirt's pocket, she got around to waking up Shy.  
All shy needed were two deep pinches on the arm, and she woke up with a teeny tiny scream. Squirt smiled at her and said "hai dere!".  
Shy got up and asked "where's the picture?!". Squirt carefully took it out of her pocket- "I made a frame for it" said Squirt with a hint of boldness in her voice. A small, but un hurtful snatch of the photograph was made by Shy, and instead of looking at the picture she turned it over. Shy had learned long ago that the names of the people, where the photo was taken, and who is in it, is normally written on the back.  
On the back of the photograph written, was a letter, addressed to Molly Von Tella.  
It read-  
Dear Molly Von Tella,  
This photo has your wonderful nieces Vanilla "Squirt" and Evie "Shy". These two are 'twin' sisters, even though they might not look alike. The date the photo was taken was on September 19, when they were about a year old. We took this picture while we were living in a cottage on the mountain tops.  
I hope you are happy with a picture of your wonderful little nieces.  
Sincerely,******  
Shy gasped. "The name- the name of the writer is blacked out!"  
Squirt let out a gasp too. Shy sat down on the grass and sobbed. "Now I will never know who wrote it! It could have been my mother!"  
Squirt sat next to Shy and tried to comfort her."there, there" she said "at least you know your sister now, right?" Said Squirt. She patted Shy's back soothingly, and it surprisingly calmed Shy.  
Narrator- it turned from day to late evening. Drama always make the day go by like a flash.  
Young Squirt looked up at the evening sky, trying to tell when it would get dark. Her trick was to look right it. When she looked right at the sun it would seem to bounce, and however many times it bounced is how many minutes till darkness.  
This time the sun bounced.  
Squirt stood up and held her hand out to Shy. She said "If your anything like me, then you'd want to be heading out right about now"...  
Narrator-To be continued...


End file.
